kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikaela Corella
' Mikaela Dominique Corella '''is the cartoon representation of Numbuh 6.13. Despite her creator sharing the Numbuh of Flordeluna Martinez, and the fact that her creator refers to herself as Luna, Mikaela is the true form of Numbuh 6.13 in the KND universe. She also goes by different names in different universes, but they are all more or less derived from the name Mikaela. To differentiate her from Luna, Mika is '''Numbuh June-13, '''and the fact that Mika is a psychicbender. Mika first appears in Gamewizard2008's one-shot, '"Mika's New Life"', on a cruise ship with her parents until she got separated from them and ended up on New Island with Mewtwo. Since then, she spent the next 6 years of her life on New Island, away from the outside world, for psychic benders and humans can never coexist, according to Mewtwo. She made her next appearance in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, greeting The Quads as they arrived on New Island and taking them to Mewtwo. After their training was finished with Mewtwo, Mika accompanied them throughout the rest of the journey. As they arrived on Planet Secco, Mika met and fell in love with a boy named Rainier Chariton. After Rainier agreed to come with them, he and Mika slowly began getting to know each other. During the Freedom Saga, after falling out of hyperspace, they landed in front of Mika's house, finding the place completely uninhabited, but still having all of the old stuff. Clockwork met up with them there and revealed that Mika was the Firstborn Guardian of Mew. He instructed them to go to the nearby Aura Islands, where they met Lucario. After Rainier's short battle with Lucario, the aura fox guided them to The Tree of Beginning, so Mika could find Mew. Lucario taught Mika how to use Aura Sense so she could find Mew, and discovered that Mew was disguised as Moskito. But shortly after, Rainier revealed to be working for G.U.N., and captured Mew as he betrayed them, greatly hurting Mika. Shortly before their battle with Brett Gunkan, Rainier joined back over to their side and helped them defeat Gunkan. Mika was able to catch Mew inside the Spirit Ball, and took her place as the Guardian. Appearance Mikaela is a 5ft 2" tall girl, with light, mocha colored skin like those of a true Filipino, and very dark brown eyes, which are almond shaped. She wears light pink glasses, but she can usually survive without them (for two minutes at a time, or else she'd go blind). At first glance, her shoulder length hair seems to be a pure black, but once you get closer, you can't tell if it's a very dark brown or simply thumb|300px|right|Mika's Theme black. During school days, she wears a white blouse and a knee length black and white checkered skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes, and white or black headbands, but when not in school, she usually wears a red shirt, a black vest, a black skirt, and red knee high socks and her school shoes. Personality To keep it simple, Mika is a bookworm. A bookwormish nerd. A bookwormishly nerdy geek. You get the drill. She loves books, and will usually attack her school's Grade School Library in her free time to look for books she hasn't read yet or books that seem interesting. However, most of the books in the Grade School Library are for first graders, so she sometimes launches her attacks on the High School Library. Sometimes, she is considered a Mary Sue by her best friend, because she can draw efficiently, and she is intelligent, and can sing (when she wants to), but that's only a few traits. (Honestly, my best friend ''does ''call me a Mary Sue!) Mika is also sugary sweet, and bubbly when she's in a good mood, which seems to be always, considering everyone in her class dares not to make her mad, because of some things I will elaborate on in the next paragraph. Anyway, she's sometimes airheaded, but she only pretends to, just to pretend that she didn't hear what others said about her. She can also cry really loud, and usually everyone tries ''not ''to make her cry, because it was either be spared or have your eardrums blasted out. However, like I promised to tell you in the previous paragraph, Mika is a hothead. One will cower in fear if Mika is angry, because you can imagine the flames that come from Hell's darkest recesses erupting from her. In this mode, she is capable of doing martial arts moves she is normally incapable of, like Taekwondo, Karatedo, and Aikido, and she can terrify even the bravest boy who dares defy her. However, she is most dangerous in this mode if she is hurt, because if you hurt her hard, she will hurt you ''harder. It's twice the pain, so bad luck if you hurt her very very hard. She also - no thanks to her boy classmates - knows a whole lot of swear words, and can swear hard when she gets hurt. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Benders